BVR: Prank wars
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: BVR and flock now all living at Marucho's beach house and Shun starts a prank war. Every bird-kid, Dog, Human, and brawler for themselves!
1. operation paint and sparkle

**I don't own Bakugan or Maximum ride and P.S: this story goes along with BVR the only difference the BVR's do not have wings**

 **Chapter 1: operation Paint and sparkle**

Shun:

Today was the day, for three whole months nobody would do anything no fun, nothing. Well all that was about to change, all they wanted to do was lounge around with Dr. M and Ella and watch the fucking TV. Well I have had enough of silence, I knew Iggy was bored too and I had a plan. I have sat on this thought for a whole month planning my prank, but I just don't know who to prank maybe Iggy can help me, speak of my soon to be partner in crime, here he comes, "Yellow Iggy" I said jogging up to him

"Hey Shun" he sighed

"What's wrong, Dawg" I said

"All they want to do is watch TV, I'm blind I can't do that, I'm surprised you're not in there with them" he said

"I hate TV, Dan was making me watch it saying I needed to be more sociable, plus TV can hurt your eyes" I said

"Well got any ideas on what to do?" Iggy asked

"Why yes I do" I said

"Then spill" he said

"For the last month I've been thinking about a prank and I need some help with it"

"Now his is getting interesting"

"Let's go to my secret hideout on the beach and plan, and I got money for any supplies" I said grabbing Iggy's wrist and running out of the house and down the my beach hideout which was a cave that's front was decorated as a house

"So let's hear the prank" Iggy said

"I was thinking that we could fill balloons with neon colored washable paint and hang a basket of them over the back pourch with a sensore and the first person who walks under it gets drenched in neon colored paint"

"That's good but lets add something" Iggy said

"What" I asked

"We need a set target and some silly string" he said

"Good idea, and an added extra a blow horn goes off and they get a face full of neon rainbow paint and sparkles, hey we should also make it rain neon glitter… now I need lunch before I can think anymore" I said

"Yeah we can finish our talk at flamingo Grill" Iggy said crawling out of the hideout once I was out he grabbed me by the arms and lifted off into the air. We were flying

"Wow" I said

"Okay, tell me when you see the place" Iggy said

"It's so amazing up here" I said "Oh there it is to your left" I said and we landed "good thing I have my credit card" I said

"Yeah" Iggy said once we got a table

"Hello I'm Elsa I'll be taking your order, oh hey Shun" Elsa said " your usual" She said

"You know me"

"I'll have pepsi with two hamburgers and two orders of fries" Iggy said

"You must eat like Dan does, be out in a flash, now I gotta fly" Elsa said

"Who's that" Iggy asked me

"That's my girlfriend, she's sort of crazy like me but she despises pranks ever since one almost killed her best friend Jacqueline, she hates Elsa now because of it"

"Oh, so who do you have in mind for our victim?"

"You tell me, who would it be the most funniest on and who'd want to get us back for putting bright colors on him and his girlfriend" I asked as our food came out

"You planning a prank Shun, you'd better be careful well I gotta go, the trouble trio just came in Frozen!"Elsa said as she danced away

"Frozen?" Iggy asked

"That's her catch phrase, I should of never shown her that movie, heck I shouldn't of watched that movie, so did you figure out who I was referring to" I asked as we ate

"Fang and Max" he said

"yes, after were done here we must go to Wal-Mart, we need a basket, Balloons; extra strong, neon colored washable paint, string, a blow horn, and silly string" I said and we got up to go pay, after we left Iggy picked me up again and then we landed at Wal-Mart, "Okay so just follow me" I said put one of my hands on his back to guide him while also picking up a basket, we went through the store with out really talking but when we were in the air again, I was holding our supplies in a huge basket we bought

"So we're going to hold it up till they come out?" Iggy asked

"Yes and no, we are going to get Gaz in on it too, all he has to do I lie under it like feinted and move when I drop the string, you will go get them, now I'll start setting up, since your closer with Gazzy you'll have a better chance" I said

"Are you trying to start a prank war?" Iggy asked me

"Hell yeah, I'm like the best prankster around" I said

"I challenge that" Iggy said once we landed, he went to go get Gazzy, I started filling Balloons with the neon colors Gazzy started to help

"When I feint do I have to lay straight" Gazzy asked

"Nope" I said

"Okay good so if I do it the way I'm planning it'll look more real, you do know Max will want to kill you" He said

"Let her" I said tying up the last balloon "Now we must attach the basket to the tree in a way when I release the balloons will fall before the bucket" I said

"Leave it to me" Gazzy said "Done"

"Now you guys fill it up while I hold it" I said and they went quick filling it up

"Wow, that was fast" I said filling the blow horn up with paint and sparkles and holding it with my other hand and taking the string out from under my foot

"I'm ready to prank Max, I never got her back from the last one she played on me" Gazzy said laying down in a potion that looked like he feinted "Iggy your turn" he said and Iggy ran in to the house

"Max! Fang! Help Gazzy's feinted" Iggy yelled Fang and Max came running out but stoped to soon

"Why didn't you help him" max snapped at me I put on the fake I'm-about-to-cry face and voice

"I don't know what to do, I hope he's alright why's he feint"

"I dot know let me see," Fang said Max followed him under the basket and Max touched his forehead Gazzy opend his eyes and got out of the drop zone

"Wha-"

"Gaz—" max an d Fang said being cut of by the paint balloons

"AHHHHHH!" Fang and Max both screamed bloody murder. _Hooooooonk_

I blew the air horn in there faces and they got a face full of paint and sparkles

" _Shun, Gazzy and Iggy!"_ Max yelled utterly pissed at us _"I will kill you"_ at that time Dan came out and I ran and hid behind him all three of us were laughing

"Save me Dan" I laughed

"let me guess," Dan said to Max and Fang "This moron pranked you"

"yes"

"Hey everyone, come look at Max and Fang" Gazzy called and every one came out

"Oh my vestal" Hydron said "You fell for the person feinted under a basket of balloons trick didn't you"

"Yes, how'd you know what to call it?" Max said

"Been a victim, too many time" Hydron said

"Shun, iggy, Gazzy" Fang said

"Yes Fang" we said in unison

"Jinx own me a Gatorade" I said to them

"Pay back's goanna be Hell" he said and Dr. M dragged them to the water hose.


	2. a very sticky revenge

**I don't own Bakugan or Maximum ride but I do own hydron's Twin siste, Melsa Leia Zenoheld**

 **Chapter 2: a sticky revenge**

"Max" I said walking into her room I was still puling glitter out of my hair

"But what could top Shun we don't even know that boy to well, I wouldn't want to offend him and parts of your hair still has glitter in it" Max said

"I know, and you know how much Shun loves his convertible right"

"Oh gosh he loves his car… no, Fang we can't do anything with his car he'll kill us" Max said

"Nothing that'll hurt it but it'll be a good revenge on Shun, we'll have to find something else to do to Iggy and Gazzy" I said with a Fang smile

"What do you suggest we do?" Max asked

"We could cover his car in sticky notes I've got tons of them" Fang said

"Well what will we do for Gazzy and Iggy?"

"Well Gazzy is in the shower right now" I said "I'll go turn the hot water off and what to do to Iggy"

"Oh I know, remember last night when he said he had a stalker, Runo has some pink paper, lets write love notes in purple ink on the pink paper that should so freak him out" Max said

"And tons of them and put them all over the kitchen before he goes in there, you go get the paper, I'll go turn off the hot water" I said walking down stairs to the water heater

"Hey fang, Shun and I are going down to the beach, says he can build a sand kingdom blind folded and were going to test that" Iggy said, Ace was beside him holding a black blind fold.

"Okay, have fun you three" I said "Because there be hell for you two, Iggy, Shun, when you get back" I gave them a smirk

"Hell, huh I fought of fucking king Zenoheld" I heard Shun say as they walked off

"What'cha doin'" Hydron said

"Looking for the hot water heater so I can cut it off" I said

"Okay and why?" Hydron said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to a closet which he unlocked

"Because Gazzy's in it"

"Okay" He said flipping off the switch

"IT'S COLD" rang though the house

"You do know that since you flipped it if he asks I have to tell him you did it"

"Oh damn it, should of thought of that" Hydron said "Oh well, let's see him try to prank me, they only one dumb enough to do that is Shun, speaking of the Devil did you hear that he challenged Iggy to a sand castle building contest?"

"No but Iggy said that they were going to see if Shun could build a sand kingdom blind folded" I said

"So they lied to you, ahh, mind if I help you prank Shun and Iggy, been kind of boring and they keep calling me names" he said as we walked into Max's room

"Like," max said

"Royal-pain-in-the-beep" Hydron said

"Oh my yes you can help but I'm not..."

"I know, been pranked by that boy enough to know what he's capable of" Hydron said grabbing some paper "So what are we doing"

"We are writing fake love notes to Iggy and then going to hide them all over the kitchen 'fore he gets back" Max said

"Oh cool so what are-"Gazzy came running in the room

"Which one of you turned off the hot water!" he said

"Me" Hydron said

"Dude, what is wrong with you, why did you do that!" Gazzy said

"Felt like it, you take way too long" Hydron said

"Gezz, Shun's right you are a Royal-pain-in-the-butt" Gazzy said

"Hey!" Hydron said standing up "I am not that bad, Shun's just a moron" Hydron said Max and I grabbed Hydron to hold him down

"Whatever, you just got involved in something you shouldn't of, you'd better watch your back" Gazzy said

"ROIATA!" Hydron yelled in Vestal

"PRINCE HYDRON! WE DO NOT CALL PEOPLE THAT!" Mylene yelled

"Opps" Hydron said

"What does that mean" Max asked I also wanted to know

"F*****" Hydron said

"Hydron" Max said

"Sorry" he said blushing "So how you going to prank Shun, he's like the master of Prank masters, the top notch when it comes to pranks" Hydron said

"We're going to cover his car in sticky notes" I said

"Oh Vest's he's goanna freak, I'm on the last piece of paper" Hydron said

"Same" I said gathering mine up, "you have very pretty hand writing for a guy" I said to him it was cursive and looked like a girls unlike mine which was very scratchy

"Thanks I guess" Hydron said we all snuck down to the kitchen and put the notes everywhere then we headed outside, I took the sticky notes out of my pocket and we covered Shun's car in them, it was dark when we got done, I heard Iggy, and Shun come in

"Hey Iggy" Gazzy said as we walked inside to watch

"Yes Gazzy" Iggy said

"I'd be careful, Hydron is on some prank spree now and has teamed up with Fang and Max" Gazzy said we were still hidden from there View

"Talkin' bout us" Hydron said

"Yo know I don't really believe it he's not some one that will get his hands dirty" Shun said

"I pranked Gaz'" Hydron said

"You pranked him, you actually pranked some one! How'd you do it" Shun exclaimed Hydron sighed twirling a lock of pale green hair between his Index finger and thumb

"Your lack of faith is disturbing" Hydron said

"Okay! Darth Vader I get it, can I get a straight answer for once" Shun said

"I stitch, Stitch turn off hot water" Hydron said imitating Stitch

"I did not asked stitch what you did, but that's no high ranked prank" Shun said Hydron glanced back to the window and started giggling.

"What's got you giggling…I should go see what's so funny" Shun said

"I'ma start dinner" Iggy said as Shun walked out and he opened the fridge Hydron was full out laughing now

"You have no poker face" max whispered as Iggy pulled out a note and we heard Shun scream

"PRINCE HYDRON LUKE ZENOHELD! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"No one's murdering anyone" Dr. M said running in here and she went over to Hydron who was now rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard, I was silently laughing, you sure get an odd effect out of Shun when you mess with his car, but then again I did threaten to give them hell

"Hydron" she said softly "What did you do"

"And ya'll call me the hyena" Shadow said walking in here with Mylene

"We covered Shun's car with sticky notes" I said

"Its payback" Max said "So don't worry mom"

"Argh, there's another" Iggy said and Hydron fell out again hitting his head

"Ow" he said

"Another what Iggy" Angel asked

"Notes, I've found a ton of them. What do they say?" He asked

"I love you Iggy, they look like that girls hand writing" Gazzy said picking up one that Hydron wrote, "it's a really nice cursive hand writing and none of the girls here write in cursive"

"NOOO! She knows" Iggy yelled

"Should we tell him, where he'll make dinner" I said

"Yeah" Max said

"Tell me what" Iggy asked trying to hide

"That was the three of us, we put the notes out" I said then Iggy started laughing

"Oh thank goodness so who wrote in cursive" Iggy asked

"Hydron" Max and I said then Gazzy walked over to Hydron

"What is wrong with you this is not funny" Gazzy asked and hydron started laughing harder then Gazzy kicked him in the head

"Gazzy!" I yelled as did Melsa, Hydron's twin sister.

 **so there is chapter 2 Gazzy reall doesn't like Hydron**


	3. Hydrons got a cuncusion

**I don't own Bakugan or Maximum ride**

 **Chapter 3: Hydron's got a concussion**

Hydron:

My head was pounding and I was dizzy when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a plain white room, I took a deep breath and smelt a sweet smell. I can't remember what it's called, but I knew I was in the hospital. Hope my Vestal-being didn't startle them. I decided to close my eyes because the room was bright "He's fine if you want to take him home" a doctor was saying.

"When will he wake?" A voice answered, it was my sister, Melsa.

"Well, he could wake from now to four hours, I really don't know with him being Vestal, if he doesn't wake, I'd take him to a Vestal doctor."

"Okay, Fang can you carry him?" Dr. M said

"Yes, Mum" Fang said and picked me up bridle style, I heard the sliding doors open and then shut behind us, I heard the car doors open, and then slam shut and felt fang buckling me in, and then the clicks of the others buckling in, I could determine that there were four others beside me and Fang. I knew one was Dr. M and Melsa, I bet Max was another, and the other person was either Gazzy, or Lync, they both smell the same. I can determine people by scenting, all Vestal's can do it if they learn how. I finally forced myself to face the light. "Hey your awake" Fang said

"So it seems" I said sarcastically

"You have got to stop hanging out with Shun a much, sarcasm does fit well with you" Melsa said I saw that the person that I couldn't identify was Gazzy, Vest I hate that guy now.

"He wears on people" I said

"Yes, I can tell, you've also picked up his talent of getting into situations you cant handle, and causing trouble for yourself." Melsa said

"Oh, come on Melsa, it was just a simple prank." I whined

"I thought you hated pranks" my sister said, calling me out on what I just said. but I had long gotten over my hatred of pranks

"I use to" I said she raised and eyebrow "When Shun pranks you 24/7 you get used to it"

"But that does not mean you need to get involved in a prank war"

"But it's fun" I whined

"Okay, fine, just don't get yourself hurt, and don't you guys dare prank me" Melsa threatened

"Hydron, don't whine, that's what two-year-olds do" Max said

"Yes, Max and Melsa, no promises" I said "Vest my head hurts"

"Your sounding a lot like Shun right now, and you will not be doing much of anything for a few days. You have an concussion" Melsa said

"Vest" I swore

"You have a mouth like Shun now too" Melsa said

"All I say is that one word" I said as we pulled into the drive way.

"To bed" Dr. M said

"Yes Ma'am" I said going to my room and getting in bed

 **Who should shun prank next? Ace or Dan**


End file.
